


Between Mountains

by RiseOfVoltron (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dragons, Magic, Multi, ikimaru (tumblr)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 11:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18445436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/RiseOfVoltron
Summary: A hidden town, Nyxadon, is inhaibted by nymphs. The nymphs aren’t so cool with the dragons, who live in mountains on the other side of a huge field, and with whom nymphs had to war against.Lance and Pidge, two young nymphs, stumble upon something that would normally seem dangerous to others. But it’s different than what they expected, and the duo have no idea how much their life would change.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Voltron fans](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Voltron+fans).



> Thank you Ikimaru on tumblr for making this awesome AU! Go check her out!
> 
> The AU is called the Dragon AU and/or the Nymph/Dragon AU. 
> 
>  
> 
> I will enjoy writing the rest of the chapters and working with you to see how the AU turns out <3
> 
> P.S. This is my second time trying to write about an AU (First one failed) so don’t judge please lol
> 
> Also I will be changing the tags with characters, maybe warnings? Etc. as the story goes on. Anyway, enjoy!

 Chapter 1

 

“Come on, Lance, finish reading the book. You’re gonna make us late for our daily practices!” Pidge whined.

“Shut up, Pidge, I’m TRYING to read as fast as possible- I’m on the last page.” Lance responded.

“Pshhht. I finished reading fifteen minutes ago. About 56 percent of the content in the book about mythology I knew already.” Pidge said with a smirk and a readjustment of her glasses. Lance grumbled. About fifteen and a half seconds later, Lance slammed his book shut and sighed. “I’m done, let’s go.”

“Sheesh, finally!”

Lance and Pidge walked out into the warm, speckled sun beneath the canopy of tall trees. Now was the duo’s free time, after finishing studies at midday. Through the village they walked, greeting other nymphs as they walked south. The town of Nyxadon was lively as always. Nymphs of various elements lived here, such as water, plant, shadow, and so on. However, nymphs couldn’t use fire magic. Only dragons could. 

Nymphs and dragons… not on good terms with each other. With completely different attitudes, one being amiable and the other being GENERALLY scary and straightforward. Centuries ago, the War of Quava was between the dragons and the nymphs. A dragon and a nymph had both hurt and killed each other in a fight, which meant a break on the very thin peace between the two races. The two forces met on the region of Quava, a place in the middle of nymph and dragon territory. The clash lasted for months, which decimated both sides. Towns were destroyed and mountains fell. No side won, because each force was too weak to fight anymore. All the nymph towns went into hiding behind a magic invisibility cloak and the dragons moved deeper into the safety of the mountains. Since then, no one had made contact.

“Hey, guys!”

A nymph wearing yellow clothes came running out of his study hut, waving a rock in his hand. An earth nymph. Super enthusiastic about rocks. “I’ve been looking for you!” After stopping, then panting for a bit, he started rambling on about how he just learned to identify rocks that were worn out by natural phenomenon, and identifying claw marks and/or other prints.

“We get it, Hunk. The reason why you’ve been looking for us for a while  is because of Lance here.” Pidge groaned.

Lance elbowed Pidge and shot a death stare at her. “..Yeah, so, shouldn’t you be doing something? ” Lance said as he rolled his eyes.

Hunk beamed. “Yeah! Allura says I need to help with the earth in the northern field, so I guess I’ll see you later! She’ll get mad at me if I’m not seen at the field in a few minutes.”

“See you around, buddy.” Lance waved

Hunk waved back and set off towards the north, while Lance and Pidge continued south. There was a path at the edge of the village, which led into a thicker forest. The path went through the forest for about ten minutes and led out into a seemingly infinite open field, where the air was so clear you could see mountains hundreds of miles from the edge. Often nymphs went to train at the open field. Between Nyxadon and the mountains, that open field- was Quava. Lance and Pidge had a secret cove in the open with a clear lake they found, in which they often go during free time to practice their skills. You would walk on the path for a few minutes, then at a certain boulder you turn left- there were a lot of boulders. Lance and Pidge kept walking down the village, and as shops and houses got smaller the path came into view. Nearly nobody was around, except for a lonely merchant cleaning up shop. Casually Lance and Pidge made it into the forest. Lance shoved his hands in his pockets and shuffled along. Pidge did the same. They struggled greatly with controlling their elemental powers, despite how much they tried. Lance was associated with water while Pidge was with plants. 

The rock came into sight- a boulder with small flecks of crystal. A turn left, a few more minutes of a walk, and then they should arrive. As Lance was stepping over the rock, he tripped. Stumbling and trying to catch himself from falling, Lance stabilized in a few seconds.

“That’s what you get for not finishing early enough! Now we’re even!” Laughed Pidge.

“PIDGE, quiet!” Lance shouted. Realizing how loud he was, he tried again with embarrassment: “Pidge, quiet. Ugh.” 

“Go ahead, mister water nymph, lead the way.” Pidge offered. Lance huffed and dragged his feet the rest of the way there. After pushing aside some thick vines, both stepped out into the clearing, with the cove. The cove was serene, and some fish were milling around in the water. Lance plopped down on a patch of grass surrounded by dark sand near the water. Pidge followed. Taking a deep breath, Lance concentrated on the water and reached out his hand. Nothing. He closed his eyes and tried harder. Something? Nope. Lance sighed and fell over. “WHY can’t I get this? Powers are sooooo hard to control…” After a minute of silence, Pidge advised: “Lance, just maybe stop giving in an instant if you can’t get it the first or second try. If you don’t listen to me, I’ll push you into the water.”

“No thanks to the push, you already know I can breathe underwater, swim fast, and not stay wet when I come out. I’m just frustrated over my powers.” Lance said with a slight smile which faded quickly.

“See here, I am too. So what if your powers don’t show up? Mine is uncontrollably annoying. I mean, who wants plants growing on you whenever they feel like it?” Pidge replied. 

“...Good point.”

“So, are you going to try or not?”

“Try.” 

Lance tried concentrating again, focusing his energy. But, STILL nothing happened. Pidge sighed, looked away, and put her head in her hand. After what seemed like three minutes, Lance let his hand down with no success. He crossed his legs and stretched his fingers, and tried again. He imagined his energy within, which he certainly did have, coming out from the core, through his arm, and into the water. It took so much effort, but a small line of water came swirling out, which had a slight radiance. Lance was startled and dropped the water, which quickly rejoined the lake. Fish scattered at the sudden magic. A flower was growing rapidly alongside Pidge, It landed on her lap and Pidge noticed. Lance looked at the water one more time, then turned to Pidge.

“Did you see that? I think it actually moved!” Lance exclaimed excitedly.

“That’s great, Lance.” Pidge replied, while brushing the overgrown flower off.

Lance was about to start talking again, when: “Huh?”

Suddenly, a shape came barreling out of the sky. It was slightly taller than Lance, and it was hard to make out what it was. The mysterious shape hit the water and sank. Lance and Pidge exchanged glances, and after a moment of silence, Lance stood up.

“I’m going to check it out.” He said. Lance crept silently behind a bush and Pidge was right behind. The water’s surface burst, and a figure was swimming towards the shore. It had wings with red tips, and was clearly hurt and bleeding. It also had white horns, dark hair, and was holding a dagger. As Pidge came to realization, she quietly shouted, “That’s a dragon! We have to warn the others!”

Lance shook his head and narrowed his eyes. “Wait, there’s something off.” The dragon crawled onto the shore and looked their direction.

“Aaaand we’ve been seen!” Pidge said unhappily. “We-” she was immediately cut off as soon as the dragon flopped onto the sand. “...we should help.” Lance ran over and slowly picked the dragon up. The dragon moaned. Lance nearly cursed and looked back at Pidge. When he turned his attention back at the dragon, it was looking at him, straight in the face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rescued, the dragon gets to know Lance and Pidge. Though a couple are slightly skeptical, Lance is trusting.

 

> It took Lance a couple seconds to register what was going on. An exhausted dragon, in his arms, making tired eye contact. Lance almost fell over, and flustered, couldn’t let go of the dragon. It had black wings with shiny red tips, small white horns and deep purple eyes. A small row of spikes ran between the wings on the back. Lance propped the dragon upright and let go. The dragon blinked, then fell to its knees.
> 
> “It’s really weak. I’ll call Allura and explain the situation. Come on, let’s go visit her now!” Pidge insisted.
> 
> “We just can’t leave the dragon here- I’ll carry it.” Lance said. Lance picked the lifeless body up. It was breathing, good. Lance huffed when he saw the dragon was pretty much attached to his dagger. Pidge and Lance started running back to the village.
> 
> “Allura! We have… a dragon!” Pidge shouted into a communication device she had in her sleeve.
> 
> “A dragon? I thought our village was hidden!”
> 
> “Yes, it didn’t attack us though. Something’s off. We need you to heal it, then we’ll try to answer some questions.” Allura’s voice hesitated. “All right, I’ll see what I can do.” “Thanks, Allura.” Lance and Pidge got questioning and horrified looks when other nymphs saw there was a dragon on Lance’s back. After a turn to the right and a couple seconds more of running, there was Allura’s house. It was a house made of beautiful, natural material- just like a palace. Well, Allura was the princess of Nyxadon. Pidge, panting, put her hand on a black pad near the door. The pad glowed green, then Allura opened the door and gasped. She was wearing a light pink, shimmery dress-fusion with a jumpsuit.
> 
> “Quiznak- I’ve never seen a dragon ever!”
> 
> “Allura, we came here for healing, not screaming.” Lance said grumpily. “Oh okay, okay- Allura said hurriedly. The trio ran inside and Lance laid the dragon on a table in the middle of the room.
> 
> “The vitals seem okay, but weakened. I’ll heal now.” Allura put her hand on the dragon’s chest. A glow was under her hand, a color of a light blue. The dragon coughed a raspy cough. It opened its eyes and looked to each nymph. Allura took her hand off the chest. “Well, now, are you going to ask questions?”
> 
> The dragon sat up, poised for an ambush against. “Who are you, first?” Inquired Allura. The dragon introduced itself briefly: “My name is Keith. I apparently seemed to have hit your annoying barrier for your town. I thought they all moved far away from the mountains. But, thank you for saving me. I never expected this.” He looked to each of the nymphs. Lance held in a gasp. Keith’s voice, though cracked and shaky from weakness, was soft, yet firm. “What are your names?”
> 
> “I’m Lance.”
> 
> “Hey, I’m Pidge.”
> 
> “Allura. Can you read and write?” Allura asked. Keith took a deep breath and spoke: “Yes, I can.”
> 
> “Do you know how to speak dragon?” Lance asked.
> 
> “Yes. However it’s hard for me.”
> 
> “Why?” Pidge was ready to interrogate the wings off of Keith. Keith glanced at Pidge then turned to Allura. “May I have something to wear?” Allura nodded and offered some food. Keith accepted. Before she left, Allura squinted at the dagger. “Drop it. I’m not that cool with a dragon in my village.” Keith dropped the dagger. As soon as Allura left, Pidge shot a look at Keith. She was very suspicious. Keith wasn’t paying attention, though. A couple minutes later Allura came in with a bowl of stew and a sleeveless black shirt with a hood. “I remembered to cut holes in the back.”
> 
> “Thanks.” Keith said. Slipping the shirt on, he turned to Pidge. “You wanted me to answer your question.” Keith stood up and stretched his wings, working the cricks out of them. Lance glared at Keith and Keith glared back. “Aren’t you a bit short for a dragon?” Lance asked, holding up a hand to Keith’s head. Pidge elbowed Lance. Keith blushed slightly and answered, “I guess, but I’m still taller than you. Just let me explain.” He began: “I’m actually half-dragon. My other half is nymph. I don’t know where my mother or father are. My “brother,” Shiro, took me in and raised me. He’s a full dragon. He also told me that my father was a nymph and my mother was a dragon. My father ran away from some certain village and met my mom. He was found and killed, but by then I was already born. My mother ran somewhere, and Shiro says she could be alive. I lived in the outskirts with where authority couldn’t find me. It’s actually harder for me to speak dragon. For all dragons, actually, but especially for me. For full dragons, they can easily speak while in dragon form.”
> 
> “Dragon form?” Pidge asked. Keith smirked. “So that tells me you never knew most dragons can shapeshift. It depends of what colony of dragon they come from. A “colony” would be the social class of dragons. Commanders-up can change to sort of look like me, or choose to be a dragon. Commanders-below stay as a dragon. Looks like I’m shorter and I can’t transform because I’m half nymph. Dragon forms have enhanced physical abilities and stronger magic.”
> 
> “So what if you can’t be a winged lizard? You have wings. You can fly.” ‘But why do I trust him?’ Lance thought silently. ‘Maybe he’s not open to us yet. But something tells me he’s much different than the dragons in the storybooks- gah! I’m thinking to myself too much.’
> 
> “I’m getting quite tired, is there a room for me to sleep?” Keith asked.
> 
> ”Oh, yeah, right this way.” Lance said. He led Keith down a hall in Allura’s home. When Lance had dropped Keith off at his room, he came back outside. Lance suddenly felt in his pocket. There was the knife. He had slipped it out of Keith’s hilt while he led him to bed!
> 
> ”Next time, don’t casually have a dragon in my house overnight!” Allura shouted.
> 
> “Could we stay the night, at least? Maybe have Hunk come? He’ll really like it!” Pidge asked.
> 
> ”Oh, fine, fine. Do it! Hunk can come too.” Allura sighed.
> 
> After Hunk came and dinner was served, the trio and Allura went to bed. While quietly lying down, Lance thought, 
> 
> “This guy may not be so bad, after all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! :>
> 
> I’m really busy, but I’m working hard and trying my best to keep up! 
> 
> These are short-ish chapters, but that means you’ll get more!


End file.
